


Thank You Daddy

by ladyofthursday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Izzy puts her foot in it, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Magnus Bane, daddy Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's Friday night and Alec is tired. All he wants to do in unwind with his boyfriend, but he hadn't counted on Izzy already being there or that she and Magnus have spent the day drinking together. All Alec wants is his Daddy to take care of him, but first he has to get rid of his sister.Unfortunately, being rude to your sister in front of your Daddy is always going to end up getting you in trouble! Delicious, sexy trouble...





	Thank You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Hey everyone, I'm new here *waves* and ummm, I bring Daddy Kink and fluff! I'm pretty new to the Malec fandom, but I love these two boys so much already. 
> 
> If you've ever read any of my Supernatural fic you'll know my personal brand of smut is usually lots of kink and lots of sweetness - I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is written for my bestie Toby, because they're awesome and they're also 90% of the reason I wrote this!

It’s Friday night and Alec is tired.

Tired of work, tired of the Clave, tired of people being idiots, tired of being in charge.

All he wants to do is go home, relax and unwind with a nice bottle of wine and his boyfriend - which will hopefully lead to a far more fun way of unwinding afterwards.

The door to the loft clicks open and immediately Alec knows his plans have been thrown off, because he can hear Izzy giggling from the sofa and the soft whispers of her and Magnus sharing secrets.

On the one hand, he’s glad that his sister and his boyfriend have become good friends. It’s nice to see them getting on so well, even when they talk about him and Izzy starts asking probing and awkward questions about his sex life. At least, the questions are awkward for Alec, who always finds himself going red, even if he can now keep the sputtering to a minimum.

After all, once your sister has drawn a flexibility rune on your spine, you have to be prepared for these things. Especially when you sister is Isabelle Lightwood.

On the other hand, he’d rather they weren’t doing this tonight. Tonight Alec has needs, and he’d rather not ask for them in front of Izzy.

With a sigh, Alec shrugs off his jacket and his shoes, allowing the door to close behind him loudly.

“Alexander? Is that you?”

“Alec!”

Their voices are cheery, and Alec can’t help wonder just how much they’ve had to drink at this point. He knows he’s later back from the Institute than usual, but still… although come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Izzy all afternoon and he knows Magnus had no clients, so they’ve probably been drinking since noon.

“Hey,” he says, wandering through, smiling softly when he sees them curled up next to each other, both with large glasses of dark liquid. They’ve obviously moved on from wine to Magnus’s finest Scottish whiskey. He plants a soft kiss on Magnus’s temple before pouring himself a glass.

“Come sit,” Izzy says, patting the couch next to her and practically pulling him down before enveloping him in a ginormous hug. Yes; Izzy is very drunk. “You’re so cute big brother! Don’t you think Magnus?”

“He is adorable. My darling boy is the cutest thing in the world,” nods Magnus solemnly. Alec tries to smile, but he’s still being smothered.   

“Awww did you hear that? That’s so sweet that you’re his darling boy,” Izzy says and Alec swears her grip is tighter than a giant squid. He looks pleadingly over at Magnus, hoping his boyfriend will stop talking.

“He is my darling boy,” Magnus insists, giving Alec that smile that usually makes his insides melt. “My perfect, beautiful boy.”

Alec wants to smile, because he loves those words. He loves being Magnus’s boy, loves the way that Magnus cherishes him and makes him feel more loved and cared for than anything else in the world.

He also really doesn’t want his sister to know that he’s Magnus’s boy.

It feels too personal, too private and he’s almost embarrassed because he hates looking vulnerable. He knows Izzy wouldn’t tell anyone - she might tease Alec sometimes about sexy things, but she knows where the line is. Still, he’d rather she didn’t know all his secrets.

“Magnus, please,” he hisses, cheeks already burning.

“Don’t be embarrassed Alexander,” Magnus says. “You’re precious to me, Isabelle knows that.”

“I do!” Izzy adds as she finally releases her death grip. “And it’s nice that Magnus takes care of you, you work too hard.”

“He really does.”

“Exactly, see Alec, it’s a good thing!” She giggles, taking a sip of her whiskey. “Maybe he can stop you being so grumpy at work, does it work like that? Will he tell you off if you’re mean?”

“Has he been very grumpy?” Magnus asks, raising an eyebrow and shooting Alec a look that makes him squirm.

“Yes,” Izzy answers, digging Alec into a hole he’d rather not climb into. He’d promised Magnus that he’d try and be less short-tempered with people, but it’s hard when people are idiots. It’s also hard when you sister throws you under the bus because she thinks it’s funny.

At least he can always get revenge on Izzy tomorrow by throwing in an extra training session if he feels vindictive. Hangovers plus sparring are not a fun mix.

“He’s always grumpy. Yesterday two people got lectures and he snapped at me,” Izzy smirks at Alec, and he knows this is her way of getting back at him for it.

“I see.” Alec knows that voice and it sends little shivers running through him.

“Izzy please stop talking,” Alec says, keeping his voice as level as possible.

“But you are so grumpy and I don’t know why! Do you need more sex, because I’m sure Magnus would give it to you if you asked,” Izzy says.

“That’s true, but I would hope Alexander would tell me if he was unsatisfied.”

Alec can feel his skin flushing hotter, and he wishes he was anywhere but here. This is definitely not how he saw his evening panning out, and without warning the word slips between his lips as a low whine; “Daddy!”

“Oh my god!” Izzy squeals. “That’s so cute. Is Magnus your daddy?! Ooooh wait, are you grumpy because you’re horny? Are you not allowed to orgasm because I can definitely see why that would make you so irritated.”

“You know what,” Alec snaps, “I think I’ll go to bed.”

“No,” Izzy cries. “You know I’m teasing. I love you.”

“Yeah I know,” Alec says, kissing her temple softly. “I’m just tired.”

He doesn’t look at either of them as he gets up and goes to bed. He’s tired and horny and right on the edge of angry too, and it’s just not fair!

 

When he wakes up the next morning, Alec already knows he’s in trouble.

There’s a soft light streaming in through the windows of the loft, giving their bedroom a beautiful golden glow. Beside him, Magnus is sitting up in bed in a pair of navy silk pyjamas, holding his book in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

The fact that he’s being very quiet and contemplative, and not suggesting sex or breakfast in bed, or both, as has become their Saturday morning custom, means he has plans for Alec.

Beneath the soft sheets, Alec’s dick twitches with anticipation.

It’s terrible, but he’s always been a sucker for punishment. Especially when Magnus is the one delivering it, because he knows afterwards will come both exquisite pleasure and utter adoration.

“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus says as Alec rolls over to gaze up at him. Magnus gives him that soft little smile that seems reserved just for him - the one that makes Alec want to burst with love and happiness. But then Magnus schools his face into a far more serious face, and that expression makes Alec squirm. “I think we need to have a talk about your behaviour last night, don’t you?”

He’s giving Alec an out right there, the opportunity to call red and for them to change this situation, should Alec not want this. But Magnus doesn’t need to worry because by the Angel does Alec want this.

“Yes Daddy,” he says, softly, trying his best to look pensive and contrite, even though he wants to wriggle with happiness because he’s finally getting what he wanted.

“Good.” Magnus snaps the book shut and places it and the glass of juice on the nightstand. “First of all, I will apologise for my behaviour. I’m aware that me being drunk contributed to this, and to putting you in a position where you felt uncomfortable. I’m sorry, my darling boy.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Excellent, then we just need to address your behaviour, don’t we?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now please tell me what you think you did wrong?”

Alec pauses, chewing his lip as he thinks everything through. He both hates and loves that Magnus makes him do this, but he understands why though. It’s a good indication of how Alec is feeling and allows Magnus an insight into Alec’s brain. It also means that he can gently correct Alec’s behaviour by not allowing Alec to be too hard on himself.

“I was rude to Izzy, and I should have said that I was I uncomfortable. Also, I snapped at people at work because I was stressed and tired, and I was taking it out on them when they’d done nothing wrong.”

Magnus nods as he listens. “That sounds accurate. I’m proud of you Alexander, you’re learning not to try and punish yourself for things you can’t control.”

Alec smiles, a fuzzy ball of warmth pulsing in his chest. Once upon a time he’d list everything he thought he’d done wrong, but now he’s getting a lot better at identifying his behaviour and realising when he’s lashing out for the wrong reasons.  

“Thank you Daddy,” Alec says, remembering his manners.

“But you know you were rude to people, and you also know that means you have to be punished.”

“I understand,” Alec says. He’s practically vibrating with anticipation and he wonders if Magnus can see that. Will his Daddy be endeared that Alec is so eager? Or will it mean he’ll just drag the whole thing out to torment Alec in the most beautiful way possible?

“Such a good boy for me,” Magnus purrs, his glamour melting away to leave the soft golden glow of his cat-eyes, as he leans down to press a deep kiss to Alec’s lips, his tongue caressing the seam of Alec’s mouth. It’s one of them all-encompassing, claiming kisses that make Alec melt.

When he pulls away, Alec hears himself whine as he chases the heat of Magnus’s mouth, but all he gets is a chiding tut from his Daddy.

“None of that Alexander,” he says, “it’s time for you to be a good boy and accept your punishment.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Magnus looks deep in thought for a moment, but Alec knows it’s just an act; Magnus will have planned his punishment out last night, as soon as Alec was rude, but Alec loves the game of it.

“I think you need a spanking,” Magnus says, and Alec has to bite down on his lip to stop from moaning.

“Yes Daddy, I think so too,” he adds, trying not to sound too eager, even though he knows Magnus has chosen something that’s less of a punishment and more something they both enjoy. If he really wanted to punish Alec, he’d have been a lot more creative and a lot meaner.

“Good, I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Magnus smile at him, waving his hand so his favourite paddle and a bottle of lube appear in his grasp. Alec has to try very, very hard not to moan.

Magnus slides the covers off them, still wearing his pyjamas, and Alec wonders if he’ll spank him while wearing them. Alec has a sudden strong desire for an over the knee spanking, because the silkiness of those pyjama pants against his dick will be phenomenal.

Apparently, Magnus has already realised that though.

“On your knees, put your hands on the wall above the headboard,” Magnus says, with a sly smile as Alec tries very hard not to pout. “No Alexander, I’m not putting you over my knee today. This is supposed to be a punishment.”

Alec swallows the sigh down, not wanting to be told off for being insincere, and assumes the position as instructed. He’d gone to bed naked, hoping to entice Magnus into fucking him when his boyfriend came to bed, and he’s almost regretting not having the thin layer of cotton boxers over his ass.

Not that Magnus would let them stay on anyway.

“What’s your safeword baby?” Magnus asks.

“Apple or I can use the stoplight system.”

“Good boy.” Alec’s dick twitches, already hard and heavy between his legs, beading pre-come in anticipation. “I’m going to spank you twenty times, and you’re going to count them for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” Alec groans as a little shiver of excitement runs through him.

The first swing of the paddle lands with a crack, sending blissful waves of pain and pleasure through his body.

“One,” he says, the word more of a gasp than anything else.

The paddle lands again, heating his skin. “Two.”

The strokes keep coming, some on one cheek, some on the other, and one or two across both. Alec stutters out each number as his ass burns, pleasure pulsing through him. Sometimes Magnus stops to kneed his cheeks or caress his hole, whispering little praises and words of encouragement that make Alec’s inside melt.

“Ten,” he groans.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy,” Magnus says, his cool fingers sliding across Alec’s hip to tease his aching dick. He tries not to chase the sensation as Magnus wraps his fingers around his length, swiping a thumb across the swollen head to collect the string of pre-come, lifting it to Alec’s mouth. “You’re making a mess Alexander, you need to clean it up,” he chastises in that low, soft voice with the hard edge that makes Alec weak at the knees every time Magnus uses it.

Fuck he come could right now if Magnus would let him.

That’s not going to happen though, so he pushes it down, because he’s a good boy. And good boys don’t come until their Daddy’s tell them too.

“You have ten more spanks coming, are you ready?”

“Yes Daddy, please spank me.”

“Such a perfect boy,” Magnus says as the paddle cracks down on heated skin and Alec whimpers in pleasure.

The next ten pass in a delicious blur. Alec’s whole body is on fire as pleasure burns across his skin and through his nerves. He never loses count though, every number a whisper through his lips.

“Twenty.”

“Excellent,” Magnus says, his fingers skimming across Alec’s reddened ass. “You were perfect as always Alexander, I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Alec says, his face heating up to be the colour of his ass. He loves the praise, but he’s still never gotten used to it.

“I think a good boy such as yourself deserves a reward.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

Behind him, he can hear Magnus sliding off his pyjamas and Alec lets out a little groan. Then Magnus’s fingers are sliding over his cheeks again, pulling them apart before Magnus’s tongue licks, hot and wet, over his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Alec gasps, his hips jolting as the sensation floods his body with bliss.

“Language baby,” Magnus says, his fingers snapping against Alec’s ass.

“Sorry Daddy, it just feels so good,” he moans as Magnus begins to take him apart with his tongue. Soft moans and whimpers fall from his lips as his boyfriend uses his mouth to torment him with pleasure, his tongue caressing his hole and his taint in long strokes and wet kisses.

“Would you like Daddy to fuck you Alexander?” Magnus asks, pressing sweet kisses to the still burning skin of his cheeks.

“Yes! Please Daddy, please fuck me.”

“How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?” There’s the click of the lube cap and Alec groans. Sometimes, when Magnus is feeling impatient, he’ll prep whoever’s bottoming with magic, but sometimes he likes to do it himself, with fingers and tongue. Usually because he wants to break Alec down until he’s begging.

Alec’s head thumps against the wall as cool lube slides across his hole and a finger softly starts to press inside him. Magnus always preps him so gently; with so much love, even when the sex itself is rough and hard. It’s as if Alec is something beautiful and precious to be cherished and spoiled. Sometimes it almost overwhelms him.

Magnus presses gentle kisses to his skin, his other hand caressing Alec’s cock, as he slides his fingers into his ass. First one, then two, then three, stretching him open and teasing his prostate until Alec is shaking with need.

“P-please Magnus,” he begs. “Please Daddy, I need you.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus teases, squeezing Alec’s cock as his finger brush his prostate.

“Yes, yes, please Daddy, please.” Alec knows his voice is a high whine, a sound only Magnus can extract, but he’s too turned on to be embarrassed.

He needs to get fucked, and he needs it an hour again.

“Lay down for me baby, I want to see your face.”

Alec slides down onto his back as fast as possible, watching Magnus laugh as he spreads his legs, desperately attempting to entice his boyfriend in.

“So eager Alexander, anyone would think that we never had sex,” Magnus chuckles, spreading lube on his own erection. Alec can’t help drooling slightly at the sight of it - it’s such a perfect cock and Magnus knows how to use it.

“It has been a while, I think I’ve forgotten what it feels like,” Alec teases, wiggling as Magnus swipes at his thigh.

“Don’t be so cheeky, or I won’t let you come,” Magnus threatens and Alec’s mouth falls open in horror.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t test me Alexander, or next time you need to be punished I won’t let you come for a whole week. Maybe even two.”

Alec wants to open his mouth to argue about how unfair that would be, but then again he doesn’t want to give Magnus any ideas. Instead he just smirks and lifts his knees, wrapping his arms under them to show off his open hole and red ass.

If that gesture doesn’t say ‘fuck me daddy’ then nothing will.

“Please Daddy,” he adds. “I want you.”

“I could never resist you,” Magnus says, sliding between Alec’s thighs and pressing a deep kiss to his lips as the head of his cock pushes against Alec’s pucker.

“Ohhh, yes,” Alec groans as Magnus pushes inside him, filling him so perfectly. Magnus pauses for a moment as he bottoms out, giving Alec a chance to adjust to the stretch and the fullness.

Just as Alec is about to start begging for him to move, Magnus does, rolling his hips in the most delicious way to press all of Alec’s buttons. Magnus has the most beautiful natural sway and swagger when he walks, but in bed it’s sinful.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes!” Words pour from Alec’s mouth before he can stop then as Magnus begins to pick up the pace, fucking him hard and deep. It’s sheer perfection and all Alec can do is grasp onto the sheets as his boyfriend uses him for his own pleasure.

Sweat beads across his skin and Magnus leans down to lick it off Alec’s neck, sucking a mark into his deflect rune that will definitely be visible to everyone at the institute. Not that Alec cares. He wants them to see, wants them to know that Magnus loves him, that Magus wants him, that Magnus has claimed him for his own.

“Please, Daddy, harder,” he gasps. Alec can already feel his orgasm approaching, he’s been on edge too long and the pleasure thrumming through his body is building to an almighty crescendo. “Oh Angel, Daddy please, please can I come?”

Magnus smirks, thrusting deep inside Alec, hitting his prostate with every pass and sending pure ecstasy coursing through his nerves. He’s so close, too close. He needs to come because he can’t hold back, it’s too much, far too much.

“Come for me Alexander,” Magnus whispers, nipping his ear as he nails Alec’s prostate and Alec’s world explodes around him.

“Daddy!” The word rips from his throat as his back arches, ropes of come spurting across his abdomen as he comes untouched, his orgasm firing through him like a million fireworks exploding all at once.

It only takes a few more thrusts; hard, fast and deep for Magnus to join him with a deep groan and a broken exhalation of Alec’s name as he pumps his release into Alec’s hole.

Magnus presses soft kisses to his lips between panting breaths, murmuring little ‘I love you’s between each one. He pulls out and flops down beside Alec, pulling him close as they curl into each other other, snapping his fingers to summon the covers.

Alec can feel Magnus’s release trickling out him, but it’s a sensation he relishes. It makes him feel so claimed and owned and loved, that he wants to feel it just a little bit longer - even when Magnus offers to clean him up with a wave of his hand.

“You’re so perfect,” Magnus murmurs, his fingers caressing Alec’s jaw. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispers. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“No, that’s me,” Magnus says with a soft smile. “I’m the luckiest person in the universe.”

Alec smiles, his heart aching with love, “thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, Alexander. You deserve to let someone take care of you for once.”

They lay together for a while in comfortable, adoring silence. Alec’s ass is still sore, and he’s still sticky and sweaty, but he’s too cosy here with Magnus to move.

Beside him, Magnus stirs, snapping his fingers a couple of times before sliding out of bed. “Come Alexander, let’s go clean up. I’ve run us a bath, and then we’ll get something to eat anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?” Alec’s still getting to used to Magnus taking them all over the world for dates, but he can’t deny the appeal of getting delicious food so easily.

“Anywhere,” Magnus smiles. “I’m dedicated today as Alexander Day, and we’re going to do anything you want. And,” he says, before Alec can mention the whole institute thing. “Isabelle has graciously offered to take care of the institute for the entire weekend.”

Alec’s not even going to ask what prompted her to do that, but he suspects Izzy might be feeling slightly guilty about last night. For now he’s not going to question it. He’s got a whole weekend with Magnus ahead of him, with nothing to bother them.

Life couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
